Namikaze NarutoShiroii Kitsune
by Byakko-Zorro.Blanco
Summary: Un cambio despues de la creacion de los Bijuus. Como se vera afectado el mundo ahora que El Sabio de los Seis Caminos convirtio a los nueve Bijuus. Pareja: NarutoxKurotsuchi. Mas aclaraciones adentro.


**ACLARACIONES:**

-En mi historia los bijuus despues de ser creados por El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, este convirtio a los bijuus en jefes de invocacion, la invocacion seria respectivo a su raza animal como el contrato de mapaches y mapaches de arena para Shukaku, gatos de llamas para Matatabi, tortugas marianas para Isobu, monos del volcan a Son Goku, caballos delfin (no pregunten) a Kokuo, babosas de aceite a Saiken, insectos a Choumei, pulpos y toros (un contrato doble donde 2 razas viven en un mismo lugar y crean un solo contrato par que el invocador pueda in vocar los dos pulpos y toros) y el contrto de invocacion de zorros para Kurama.

¿Como hizo para hacer los contratos...? Hey! no me pregunten el tipo es el Sabio de los Seis Caminos el hombre mas cercano a un Dios puede hacer lo que quiera ¿no?

-La linea del tiempo seguira normal hasta cierto punto y con grandes o ligeros cambio:

*Madara encontro durante su tiempo el contrato de zorros y antes de morir lo escondio*

*Al no existir Jinchurikis, el Kyubi jamas ataco la aldea el 10 de octubre, por consiguiente Naruto no fue llamado Uzumaki si no Namikaze y ademas sus padres no mueren y no vive con una maldicion haciendo que todo konoha lo odie y sea huerfano*

*Al tener a sus padres con él, Naruto es mas calmado inteligente y tranquilo*

*aqui jamas se llevara acabo el Plan ojo de luna pero aun asi Akatsuki aparecera, pero su lider (al publico) no sera Nagato sino 'Tobi'*

*Nagato sera Amekage*

Disclaimer: Naruto así como todo elemento utilizado en este Fanfic es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sensei y sus respectivos creadores.

-"abcd"-personaje hablando  
-"_abcd_"- personaje pensando

**-**"**abcd**"**-personaje sobrenatural hablando**  
**-**"**_abcd_**"**- personaje sobrenatural pensando**

* * *

Prologo

"¡OKA-SAN! ¡OTO-SAN! ¡Mira lo que encontré!"

Grito una pequeña niña, de aproximadamente 8 años con cabello negro ligeramente puntiagudo y ojos azules, corriendo hacia sus padres sosteniendo un libro con una portada con el título 'N&K'.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a su hija y los dos se sorprendieron al ver lo que sostenía en sus manos.

"Ria-chan, no necesitas hacer tanto escándalo." Dijo su madre.

"Ese es nuestro viejo álbum… Ria, me lo prestas hace mucho que no lo veía." Le dijo su padre a lo que Ria asintió y se lo entrego.

El hombre lo tomo y su esposa se acerco a él para ver también las fotos, ambos dejaban salir risitas y decían cosas como 'que buen recuerdo', 'juraría que no paso esto' o '¿cómo me sacaron esta foto?'.

Ria se acerco para ver también las fotos, y vio fotos de sus padres en haciendo diferentes cosas, como por ejemplo; su padre y madre comiendo Ramen o más bien su padre acabando con la mercancía de la tienda de Ramen y su madre con un solo plato de lo mismo. Siguió viendo diferentes fotos hasta que una le llamo la atención,

"Ne, Oka-san, Oto-san, ¿Qué es esta foto…?"

Ambos vieron la foto y no pudieron evitar sonreír, en la foto descansando sobre el pasto dos personas probablemente desnudas (No que Ria lo supiera), eran un hombre y un una mujer ambos sonriendo brillantemente. El hombre era de cabello rubio, con trazos rojos, puntiagudo y de ojos azules. La mujer una persona de cabello negro corto y ojos igual negros.

Esos eran los padres de Ria, probablemente cuando tenían 16 años o eso fue lo que pensó la pequeña niña. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que arriba de sus cabezas también descansando en el pasto había dos bandas ninja una era de tela negra con la insignia de Konoha mientras la otra era roja con una insignia que Ria juraría haberla visto en las clases de la academia.

"Esa Ria-chan, fue cuando tu padre y yo declaramos finalmente nuestro amor uno al otro y nos volvimos uno." Explico con una sonrisa llena de amor mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Si… pero esto…" Ria apunto a las bandas, "¿Por qué tienen dos diferentes bandas?"

"Esa es una larga historia, pero creo que no estaría mal contártela… ¿Qué te parece querido, le contamos?" Pregunto la pelinegra a lo que el rubio a sintió y se dirigió a la sala seguido de su esposa y su hija, se sentaron cómodamente en el sofá.

"Bien Ria. Dime lo que sabes sobre Iwagakure no Sato…"

* * *

Bueno que les parecio es un prologo muy corto, pero que se puede hacer espero que les guste y tratare de escribir el primer capitulo lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
